


That's the Reward

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Tattoo Artist!Phil, Top Phil Lester, babyboy!dan, daddy!Phil, im so sorry these tags are awful, non youtuber au, pastel!dan, punk!phil, reward system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: As Phil slipped in behind the curtain, he was taken aback by how beautiful Dan's ass looked in the purple lace thong. It slipped between his plump cheeks just right, the waistband sitting high up on his hip bones as he posed to himself in the mirror. Through the mirror, Phil could see Dan's soft cock cupped perfectly by the front of it, creating the most perfect and visual appealing bulge Phil had laid eyes upon.~*~*~aka the fic where (punk) Phil takes (pastel) Dan shopping for new lingerie as his reward for behaving (and bc Phil ripped Dan's favourite pair) and smut ensues as Dan wears the most enticing lace thong (Daddy) Phil'd ever seen him in. Dan then proceeds to ride Phil into oblivion while still wearing his reward outfit.





	That's the Reward

To cope with Dan's naturally bratty attitude, Phil set up a system of rewards. Dan liked to act out regularly and instead of trying to come up with more and more creative punishments, Phil realised incentives to make Dan behave was a much better idea. If he was good for a whole month straight, Phil would finally give in and tattoo that soft, pink rose on Dan's wrist like he was asking for – currently his best record was three weeks of being good.

Dan had been good for two weeks straight and wanted to cash in his reward. Two nights ago, Phil had literally ripped his favourite (their favourite, really) pink, lace thong that drove both of them wild when Dan wore it and Dan wanted to cash in his reward to go shopping for new lingerie.

"Phil, Daddy, can we go out tonight?" Dan asked softly as he set himself into Phil's lap, interrupting Phil's internet browsing.

"What for, baby?" Phil asked, pushing back in his desk chair slightly so that there was more room for Dan on his lap, throwing his long arms around Dan's waist.

"I want my reward for being good," Dan answered softly, laying his arms around Phil's neck, getting cozy in Phil's lap.

"Don't think you can make it to a month?" Phil teased, a fun smile across his face but more than willing to cash in Dan's reward tonight.

"I'll try again after this one, I want another pair after you literally destroyed my favourites Daddy," Dan whined softly, laying his forehead against Phil's, batting his eyelashes slightly to do his best silent begging.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Those were beautiful on you," Phil remember aloud, his smile getting wider and more playful, "Love Lounge tonight?" he offered.

"Please Daddy," Dan answered with a smile, "are we just getting the one pair? Or can we go full shopping?"

"Full shopping, that's the reward," Phil answered, "Now go get dressed out of your pyjamas and we'll head out in about an hour. Sound good?"

"Yes Daddy, thank you!" Dan nearly shouted excitedly as he threw himself off of Phil's lap, running off towards Phil's/their bedroom to get ready.

Phil laughed to himself as he watched Dan run off, amused by his boyfriend's child-like excitement to go shopping.

They were an interesting dynamic, the two of them; Phil was the number one tattoo artist in the area with his own skin covered in colourful patterns and designs that each had a meaning in his life. Dan on the other hand was a lanky, soft, pastel character that loved to wear soft coloured flower crowns that matched his soft coloured jumpers.

Dan had moved in with Phil nearly 6 months ago in his flat right over his tattoo shop and they had been together a year longer than that. Moving in together had been the best decision they'd ever made and their ddlg dynamic had nothing but blossomed since that fateful day, including Phil setting up this rewards system for his boyfriend.

Dan was hell bent on getting a tattoo done by Phil, but Phil was currently nearly refusing to do it – yet. He made it a reward because he wanted it to be something Dan really wanted on his skin forever, rather than just something because Phil had done it. As a tattoo artist, Phil had seen a lot of people come in to get one on a whim and end up coming in for a cover-up or even removal because they regretted their decision and he wanted to be sure that Dan really wanted this forever on his skin rather than just letting him do it to find out he didn't like it as much as he thought he would.

Phil was deep in thought about doing Dan's tattoo one day when he heard, "Dadddyyyyy!" from across the house.

"Yes baby?" Phil called back with a smile, standing up from his desk chair to make his own way back to the bedroom.

"I'm ready!" Dan sang out, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"That was quick," Phil noticed, looking down at his watch with a sly smile.

"I'm just ready to go out and spend time with you," Dan said, again batting his eyelashes up at Phil, his smile reaching his eyes as he gazed up at his lover.

"Well then let me grab my keys and I guess we can head right out," Phil said with a smile, "and that jumper looks fucking amazing on you," he added with a soft wink before he wandered away towards the front door.

~*~*~

"What about this pair, babyboy?" Phil asked with a smile as he held up a soft pink lace thong that had caught his eye.

"Ooh, I like them," Dan said, reaching out for them, knowing Phil was going to make him try them on before they were bought.

"And these too," Phil added, tossing a matching purple pair to his boyfriend.

"I'll go try these on, I'll text you when you can see them," Dan said following the instructions Phil had set when it came to Phil buying him clothing as a reward: Phil must see them on Dan before Phil buys them.

"Sounds good," Phil said as he sauntered over to the toys wall, browsing and up and down with real interest in maybe finding them a new toy to play with. He knew for sure he needed more lube, a bottle of flavoured or a bottle of regular, and that he needed more disinfectant for cleaning the toys up.

He browsed the wall until he got the text from Dan.

_all set Daddy (;_

Phil smiled down at his phone before he made his way over to the dressing booths, taking a long look around the lobby of the shop before he ducked into the fitting booth he knew Dan was in.

As Phil slipped in behind the curtain, he was taken aback by how beautiful Dan's ass looked in the purple lace thong. It slipped between his plump cheeks just right, the waistband sitting high up on his hip bones as he posed to himself in the mirror. Through the mirror, Phil could see Dan's soft cock cupped perfectly by the front of it, creating the most perfect and visual appealing bulge Phil had laid eyes upon.

"God, Dan, you're fucking beautiful," Phil cooed as he raked his eyes over the rest of Dan's soft, unblemished skin.

"Thank you," Dan whispered softly, gazing at Phil's face through the mirror while a soft blush crept up onto his cheeks as Phil's eyes raked over him.

"We're definitely getting those," Phil said as he stepped closer to Dan, his hands moving to rest on Dan's soft shoulders.

"I like how they look on me, Daddy, good choice," Dan said softly, leaning back against Phil's chest.

"They really do look amazing on you," Phil said, his hands sliding down Dan's arms with feather light touches.

"Can we get em?" Dan asked softly, turning around quickly to look into Phil's eyes.

"Of course, baby. Pick a few in a few different colours and you can have them," Phil answered with a twinkle in his eyes, "I'll meet you up front once you find all the ones you want."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Dan cheered quickly, quickly placing a sloppy kiss on Phil's cheek before he began to change back into his own white thong and white skinnies.

~*~*~

"Twenty minutes, in our room, dressed in the new clothes and laying on the bed," Phil commanded softly as soon as the door to their flat was closed.

"Yes Daddy," Dan said with a soft smile before he literally ran over to their room, shutting the door softly behind him.

He threw his clothes off in near record time to get on the purple lace thong they had just bought, along with the soft purple-plad mini skirt and same coloured thigh highs. He changed in near record time, tucking his hardening cock in the waistband of the lace as he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. In his own opinion, he thought this was the best look he'd ever worn. Since he had 15 minutes left, he adored a few passes of mascara, a hint of blush, and a soft pink lip gloss, completing the soft look that he knew Phil would absolutely adore.

Phil, on the other hand, was downstairs unpacking his side of the purchases. He took gentle care to wash the new toys, unwrapped and unboxed the new bottles of lube, and took all the tags off the rest of the clothes he had gotten without telling Dan. He smiled wide to himself as he worked, making sure everything was in order before he repackaged everything into the bag and slowly began walking to their bedroom.

"Babe, almost ready?" Phil called through the door gently, standing outside of it since he knew Dan still had 7 allowed minutes to get ready.

"Almost!" Dan called back, smiling to himself as he topped his fluffed, chocolatey-caramel brown curls with a light, purple flower crown.

"All set Daddy!" Dan called, laying down on the bed like Phil had asked for as he called for Phil to come in.

Phil opened the door slowly, entering the room slowly, not even looking at Dan on the bed yet as he moved to drop the bag in the closet.

"No toys tonight, darling. I want you all to myself," Phil cooed softly as he grabbed the bottle of lube and turned to face Dan on the bed, gasping softly at how absolutely gorgeous he looked laying out on the bed for him.

"Sounds good," Dan said with a soft smile, swinging his legs gently as he laid out on his stomach so Phil got the best view.

"Good god, Dan. You look so good," Phil said as he stepped up to the end of the bed, quickly shrugging out of his leather jacket as he felt like he was wearing way too many clothes at the moment.

"Thank you, Daddy," Dan replied softly, a smile wide across his face as his cheeks flushed, deepening the red colour that was all over his cheeks.

"Put your legs down, sweetie," Phil ordered softly, guiding Dan's legs down so he could throw his leg over Dan's hips and sit on top of his boyfriend. His hands held onto Dan's shoulders gently at first, massaging his fingertips into the soft skin before tightening his grip, moving his hands down his lover's biceps before moving to his back, pushing and massaging into the lightly tanned, soft skin.

Dan let a soft sigh fall out of his lips as Phil's hands moved all over his skin, massaging all and any knot out of Dan's muscles. Phil's hands were always like magic when on his skin, always relaxing him and somehow magically being able to keep the line between just because he wants to or with sexual intent, and with the way that Phil's hands explored his hips, waist, and ass, he knew this was soon going to develop into more.

"Do you know how beautiful you are in this, baby?" Phil asked softly as his hands massaged around Dan's lower back, "this outfit, I'd love to see you in it more," he added as his hands roamed lower, teasing at the waistband of the lace.

"I can wear it around the house for you," Dan purred out softly as he lost himself under Phil's touch.

"That'd be amazing, babyboy, please do," Phil replied with a genuine smile as he slid his hands under the skirt, massaging Dan's ass with a new enthusiasm as he felt himself growing hard.

He popped open the cap to the new lube pouring a generous amount on his hand, warming it up between his fingers before he pulled the lace out of his way to tease at Dan's entrance, slowly pushing one finger in.

"Ahh," Dan gasped out at the unwarned action, falling into a soft moan as Phil began to stretch him ever so slowly, "You're wearing way too many clothes," Dan noticed in a whisper.

"This is about you, baby," Phil replied softly as he added a second finger into Dan, gently scissoring them apart.

"But I want you," Dan whined softly as he fell into a moan, Phil's fingers almost brushing his prostate with every move.

"Well, I think we can make that happen," Phil said with a playful smile that Dan couldn't see as he added the third finger in there, angling his fingers just right so that he hit right on Dan's prostate with every push of his fingers.

"Ah, please," Dan whimpered out softly, "ready for you," he added even softer.

"Get my pants undone and off," Phil commanded ever so gently as he pulled his fingers out of Dan and climbing off of him.

Dan nodded quickly, hopping up as soon as Phil was off of him. Phil stood at the side of the bed, hands on his hips as he watched Dan kneel on the bed and make quick work of his jeans, undoing them and pulling them down with his boxers in one swift motion. Phil stepped out of them quickly, kicking them somewhere to be dealt with later as Dan's hands tugged at the buttons of his shirt, getting them done with finesse and skill so Phil could shrug the shirt off.

"Much better," Dan purred softly as he ran his hands down Phil's bare torso, taking the time to caress his pecks before his hands slid down to Phil's hipbones, holding onto them as he pushed back slightly, moving so he could stand in front of his Daddy.

Dan moved his hands to Phil's hard cock, stroking it ever so lightly as he guided Phil backwards towards the chair until he could push him down onto it.

"I want to do this," Dan purred into Phil's ear before he could protest, "and isn't this about what I want?"

Phil nodded a yes as he tried to figure out what Dan was doing, not putting it together until Dan slid into his lap, his right hand pulling the thong out of the way of his entrance and his left hand guiding Phil's cock to his tight entrance so he could lower himself down onto it.

He took his time as he lowered himself down, teasing himself and his Daddy as he moved. A hard gasp escaped his lips as he finally bottomed out, sitting still for a moment as he adjusted to Phil's larger than average cock. He tucked his face into Phil's neck before he began to bounce, his angle just right for the head of Phil's cock to hit right on his prostate with every bounce.

"What a good little boy you are," Phil purred out as he tugged on Dan's hair, pulling him out of his neck so he could reverse the position, his mouth against Dan's neck to suck and nibble against the sensitive skin.

"Thank you, Da-daddy," Dan gasped out as he tried to focus on moving, his bounces nearly faltering as he started to lose himself in the pleasure.

He let his head fall back, giving Phil complete access to his neck. Phil's mouth was magic against his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on the most sensitive spot on his neck.

"You're so tight around me baby, I love it. Such a tight little boy," Phil cooed as he brought his hand to Dan's red, leaking cock, pulling the panties down far enough to pull it out of its tight confines, stroking it in time with Dan's bounces.

Dan choked out a throaty moan as waves of pleasure rippled through his body. Everything Phil was doing was magic through is body.

"Cl-close. Can I?" Dan begged out softly as his bouncing became more erratic and wild on his cock, losing control as he felt that familiar tightness in his lower stomach.

"Cum for me babyboy," Phil purred softly as he bit hard against Dan's collarbone.

"Ah-ahh, Da-daddy," Dan choked out as his vision shot white and he came hard, white hot ribbons spraying out over his and Phil's chests, covering the small skirt with ribbons of cum, not giving a care in the world that he would have to clean that out later.

Phil stroked Dan through is orgasm before he let go of Dan's now softening cock, moving both of his hands to Dan's hips to take over. He changed Dan's angle, making sure he wasn't hitting on Dan's overly sensitive prostate any longer as he used his lover to reach his own high.

"Ooh, babyboy," Phil moaned out as he reached his high, all of his movements stopping as he came deep and hard inside his lover.

Dan tossed his head on Phil's shoulder as they both tried to control their breathing, Dan not having enough energy to climb off of Phil's softening cock yet.

"You're definitely wearing this outfit more often," Phil said with a soft chuckle as he played with the hem of the skirt between his fingers, "after we wash it, of course."

"Should I have taken it off?" Dan asked playfully, working to keep his hips as still as possible.

"Absolutely not, that was one of my best orgasms thanks to how fucking good you look in it," Phil answered, more serious than Dan anticipated, "I don't mind having to wash it, it was so good."

Dan blushed softly, hiding his face into Phil's neck, "thank you, Daddy."

Phil chuckled softly, putting his hands on Dan's hips and lifting the boy off of his soft cock, a laugh leaving his lips at the soft whimper Dan let out at that motion.

"You're so cute, but you need a bath," Phil cooed as he set Dan on his thighs.

"Join me?" Dan asked as he moved off of Phil's legs, starting to walk towards the bathroom.

"As long as you pick a good fizzer," Phil teased as he followed Dan out of the room, a proud smile wide across his face as thanked his past self for suggesting Dan try on the pairs of panties earlier that day.

**Author's Note:**

> part 20 in the series! ahh, thank you so much for partaking in this book, it's been so fun these 20 chapters so far and i have so much left to write.  
> please, let me know if there are ways i can make this better, what can i improve at, and what would you love to see more of out of this series! feedback is always appreciated.  
> love you all


End file.
